Sänger Zonvolt
Sanger Zonvolt is a video game character in the Super Robot Wars series. In both the Alpha and Original Generation timelines, he pilots a mech called Dygenguard. Appearances *'Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden' *'Super Robot Wars Alpha 2' *'3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha' *'Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation' *'Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2' *'Super Robot Wars Original Generations' *'Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden' History In the Original Generation Timeline, Sanger Zonvolt began as a member of the Aggressors unit, an elite group of pilots formed by the Earth Federation Army with other notable members such as Elzam V. Branstein, Gilliam Yeager, and Kai Kitamura. When the unit was disbanded, Sanger was relocated to the North American Langley Base and started to form the ATX Team. When the Divine Crusaders declared war on the Earth Federation, led by such convictions, Sanger chose to leave the ATX Team and join forces with the Divine Crusaders, fighting once more alongside his old friend, Elzam. As a member of the faction, Sanger upheld the more honorable intentions of Bian Zoldark and seemingly understood the point of Bian's rebellion: it was supposed to strengthen the forces of Earth and prepare them for an impending invasion by alien forces. This dedication to valor often caused Sanger to clash with another high-ranking soldier, Siebel Mistrel, whose methods were far more aggresive and brutal, such as trying to kill his enemies with poison gas or making the threat of gassing a space colony. Both Sanger and Elzam join the Earth's forces in time for Operation: SRW, the final battle against the Aerogater invaders before going their separate ways. He and Elzam retreat into hiding, waiting for the opportunity to reveal themselves again when a new alien threat would arrive to terrorize the people of Earth. As expected, in Original Generation 2, both the mighty Inspectors and mysterious Einst appear. Sanger and Elzam, under the disguise of Rätsel Feinschmecker, immediately rush to join their old allies in the battle against the aliens as well as the Neo Divine Crusaders and Shadow-Mirror. Upon arriving at the Tesla Leicht Institute to free it from Inspector occupation, his Grungust Type-3 is torn apart by the Inspector Vigagi and his Galgau, but shortly after, he acquires Bian's last gift to him: the incredible Dynamic General Guardian, which he shortens to Dygenguard. After learning the presence of Dr. Sophia Nate, Sanger participated in the assault on the Earth Cradle, which was defended by Shadow-Mirror officer Wodan Ymir, his combat rival. Sanger came out of the duel as the victor, successfully completing his mission and destroying the core of Magus, freeing Sophia from its possession. After the war against the Shadow-Mirror, Einst, and Inspectors was over, Sanger chooses to hide in the shadows once again along with Rätsel, Yuuki Jegnan, and Ricarla Borgnine aboard the Kurogane. In the Alpha timeline, Sanger first appeared in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden. Here, he had a deep sense of devotion to the main designer of the Earth Cradle facility, Sophia Nate, to the point where he's seemingly in love with her. This devotion played a role in the dystopian alternate future in the story of Alpha Gaiden, where Sanger showed fanatical loyalty to Magus, the central supercomputer of the Earth Cradle that has fused with Sophia. Through the persuasion of Londo Bell's pilots, Sanger realized that Magus is not the same Sophia Nate he swore to protect and chose to fight against the Ancestors and free Sophia from Magus's control. Continuing in Alpha 2, he would be defending the Earth Cradle once again (since the events of Alpha Gaiden would never have existed, as the Aegis Plan was successfully completed and implemented) from the attacks of Kukuru and her Magarga. The Dygenguard would be handed down to him and he would assist the Alpha Numbers in defeating the Earth Guardian Irui Ganeden and the invading Balmarians in Alpha 3. Project X Zone He appears in the first trailer of Project X Zone alongside other Namco characters. He's also seen teaming up with Kite and Blackrose from .hack. He's also the first Super Robot Wars character to be introduced in the game. Unlike his series, he doesn't pilot a Mecha, but instead fights with a human-scale version of his mech's sword, the Type-3 Zankantou. His themes are "The Sword That Cleaves Evil" & "ROCKS" Abilities Aside from an elite mecha pilot, Sanger is also a trained swordsman. His mecha usually have a motion-tracking system to allow him to fight using his own sword skills in battle. Because of this, he usually prefers to use a sword in combat, often in spite of any on-board weaponry the mecha may have. The Type-3 Zankantou used by the Dygenguard can alter the shape of its blade, and usually takes the form of a katana or a giant two-handed sword. In Project X Zone, Sanger's katana is blessed by Kaguya Nanbu in preparation for a battle against Jedah Dohma and his Q-Bee servants, turning into the Zankantou. Gallery Sanger Zonvolt 2.jpg Dygenguard.jpg|Sanger's Mecha, the Dygenguard Sanger Zonvolt 3.jpg|His close-up portrait in Project X Zone Sanger Zonvolt 4.jpg|Teaming up with Kite and Blackrose gx46a.jpg|link=Dygenguard Category:Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Protagonist Category:Playable